Moonlight: Beachside Date
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: Sidestory between Moonlight Wish and Moonlight Passion. Tintin, Snowy, and Haddock spend some time at the Belgian Seaside. Read to find out more! One-shot. Slight TintinxSnowy


Hi everyone, Daisy here! Here's a side story to the "Moonlight" series. It happens between the events of "Moonlight Wish" and "Moonlight Passion." Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

Moonlight: Beachside Date

"Hey, Tintin?" Captain Haddock tapped his young friend on the shoulder. "Where's the lass?" The three had decided to spend the day at the Belgian Seaside. Snowy had decided to put on her swimsuit as soon as they had gotten there. She told two men to go and find a spot on the beach, saying that she would join them in a few.

"Still in the locker room," Tintin replied, lying on his beachtowel under the umbrella they were sharing.

"Hope she comes out soon," Haddock said, "But knowing Snowy, her swimsuit's probably a one-piece." But he was proven wrong when he heard Snowy approaching.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting."

"What took so long in there, lass? Tintin and I have been w... blistering blue barnacles!" When Captain Haddock and Tintin turned around, they blushed at the sight before them. Snowy was in a blue, two-piece bikini. They had to admit: she was quite a sight. Tintin blushed, then looked away. Haddock, on the other hand, was trying hard to keep it together as he was taking in Snowy's beautiful figure.

"Snowy... you..." Tintin started to say.

"So you like it?" Snowy smiled, posing slightly.

"_I _do!" Haddock said, trying not to drool. "And you would've looked a WHOLE lot better without the two-piece garment, lassie!"

Ignoring the captain, Snowy asked, "So, do you want to go swimming, Tintin?"

Tintin placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'd love to, Snowy." Then the reporter turned to the captain, whose eyes were still fixed on Snowy's body. "Are you coming, Captain?"

Snapping back to reality, Haddock replied, "Not me, laddie. I'm going to go fish on the pier over there." He motioned over to the nearby pier as he was headed over there.

"Come on, Snowy!" Tintin called out to his lover. "The water's fine, if not a little cold!"

"I'm coming, Tintin!" Snowy dived in, swimming over to her master. Then she felt something pull at her, but Snowy just brushed it off as a stray piece of seaweed as she swam over to him, swatting at his feet when she reached him.

"Very funny, Snowy." Tintin smirked, "I know you're trying to surprise me. Come out."

And when she did, she saw Tintin's face turn the color of his hair.

"GREAT SNAKES!" Tintin shouted, so loud that everyone on the beach could hear him.

"What's wrong, Tintin?" Snowy wondered, then turned around to see that every guy on the beach was staring at her, blushing, whispering, and whistling at the sight before them. "What?" Then she looked down to see what they were looking at. Her large, perky breasts were bare and visible to EVERYONE on the beach. The top of her swimsuit was gone. But where was it? Was it lost in the ocean.

"Looks like I caught double! Hey, Tintin! Look what I ca...BILLIONS OF BLISTERING BLUE BARNACLES!"

Snowy looked up at the pier to see Captain Haddock...with the top half of her swimsuit hooked on his fishing line. And that was when she realized it: the thing that pulling at her earlier was Haddock's line! She glared at the captain, who cowered under her glare.

"Lass...you're...so..." Then the captain fainted in a nosebleed at the sight of Snowy's exposed chest.

Then Snowy turned back to the beach, where the many guys were still staring at her. Some were even taking pictures.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE STARING AT?" Snowy blurted out, embarrassed and then, covering her exposed breasts, ran over to the locker room.

"Thundering...typhoons..." Haddock said, rising to his feet. "I... am...so...happy...to...be...alive...today..."

"Captain," Tintin said, standing over Haddock with a stern look on his face, then held out his hand. "The piece, please."

"Oh, certainly, lad." Captain Haddock handed over Snowy's missing swimsuit piece. "Quite the catch, eh, lad?"

"Oh, yes it was." Tintin said sarcastically, then went over to the locker room to hand it to Snowy.

"I didn't catch a fish." Then Haddock smiled dreamily. "But I did SEE something."

"Oh, Captain."

Snapped out of his sudden daydream, Captain Haddock turned around to see an angry Snowy standing over him.

"N-Now, lass...it was just an accident..."

"Right, JUST an accident! And I didn't see you have one of your nosebleeds up here as usual. Looks like you were actually enjoying seeing me arouse EVERY man on the beach! I was embarrassed!" Then she bared her canines, her dog genes taking over. Haddock knew that he going to pay for this.

"TINTIN, HELP!" Captain Haddock screamed as he fled Snowy's wrath.

*Hope you guys enjoyed this hilarious one-shot side story. Read and Review! I love hearing what you guys think!*


End file.
